thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alteran Aurora Battleship mark II
Name: Aurora Craft: Lantean Aurora Class Battleship Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 3,250 x 1,000 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 329; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 500 Cargo Capacity: 70,000 metric tons Consumables: 20 years Hyperdrive: x0.016 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 12 Atmosphere: 450; 1,300 km/h Hull: 10D+1 Shields: 53D+1 Sensors *Passive: 80 / 2D *Scan: 160 / 4D *Search: 320 / 6D *Focus: 8 / 8D Weapons *'12 Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 12 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 8D+2 *'14 Double Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 9D+2 *'16 Quad Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 16 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 10D+2 *'44 Drone Weapon Launchers' : Fire Arc: 22 port, 22 starboard; but are self-guided Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Fire Control: 10D Space Range: 1-22/44/89 Atmosphere Range: 2-44/88/178km Damage: 13D+1 Complement: *Puddle Jumpers: 60 Gear: *Core drive *Stasis pods *Self-destruct *Zero Point Modules *Lantean star map Description: "Believing their ships were unbeatable, they sent them deeper and deeper into Wraith-controlled territory, trying to weed us out." —Todd The Aurora-class battleship was a series of Lantean battleships used during their war with the Wraith. The Atlantis expedition first encountered this class of ships in the form of the Aurora, and only four have been encountered since the fall of the Lanteans, excluding those built by the Asurans. The Lantean name for this class of ship has never been revealed. Built by the Lanteans during their war against the Wraith, the Aurora-class is considered to be among the most advanced class of warship ever created, with only the Asgard-modified Daedalus-class seen to rival the power of at least older variants. It is unknown how an Ori mothership or the Asgard O'Neill-class would fare against one of these vessels, but at peak capacity just one of them is more than a match for an entire fleet of Wraith hive-ships or Goa'uld Ha'taks. Design There are at least 3 variations of the Aurora-class design: The Aurora variant is the largest seen, but little is known about it's defensive capabilities. The Orion variant was much smaller than the Aurora. It did not have a Control chair on the bridge. The Traveler's Aurora-class was almost identical to the Orion in exterior appearance, but the bridge was larger and had a Control chair in the center. It is unknown if these variants are actually the same class of ship - it is possible that the Orion and the ship used by the Travelers were not built as Aurora class battleships by the Ancients and therefore may possess very different offensive and defensive abilities. If they were the same class, however, then it is likely that the variations came as upgrades to the original design, but it is unknown in which order the three seen variants were constructed. The Asurans use older variations of the Aurora class battleships. They are most similar in appearance to the Orion, but do not appear to be as powerful as they rely on outdated technology. Their drones do not appear to be able to destroy Hive Ships with the same ease as the Orion's, and their shields cannot withstand as much fire. Technology Command and control systems These spaceships contained a subspace communications array allowing them to send out distress signals or communicate at faster-than-light speeds with other vessels at interstellar distances. They can also project stable holograms onto other ships capable of also projecting sound, however sound cannot be transmitted back to the projecting ship. This may just be because of the massive difference in speed and the distance it was being transmitted and that when they are closer and travelling at a similar speed it may be possible. (ATL: "Travelers", "The Return, Part 1") Offensive and defensive systems The Aurora-class boasts an arsenal of drone weapons that are capable of destroying a hive ship in mere seconds, and have shown the ability to bypass shielding systems used by the Asurans and Goa'uld with great ease. They are very accurate and can hit multiple targets at a time, even after their host ship is destroyed. (ATL: "No Man's Land") Auroras are also equipped with a more conventional energy weapon, which is unguided and far less powerful than drones but still capable of destroying Traveler ships and causing severe damage to hive ships. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") The shields of the Aurora-class have been shown to mimic the contour of the hull. These shielding systems allow Aurora-class battleships to withstand intense weapons fire even when little power is being fed into them, and they have also been shown to protect Aurora-class battleships from the intense heat and pressure of the eruption of a super volcano for slightly more than four seconds (even though the ship in question had barely enough power to bring the hyperdrive online for a short jump into the outer orbit of the planet). However, these shields are vunerable to Asgard plasma beam weapons as shown during the Battle of Asuras: many ships are destroyed with that weapon with one ship shown to have its shields penetrated and the ship itself destroyed by the Daedalus with only two hits. (ATL: "Inferno", "No Man's Land", "Travelers") However, the ship's hull appears much less durable, sustaining heavy damage even from railguns or F-302 missiles and easily being penetrated by Asgard plasma beam weapons. Wraith energy weapons fired from a Wraith cruiser can destroy the bridge in one correctly aimed shot. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "Travelers") Energy and power systems Although it is unknown what the primary energy source of the Aurora-class is, the Lanteans were known to occasionally install a Zero Point Module to give them an extra 'boost'. Even without them the ships are capable of remaining active for long durations of time. In the first ever encountered Aurora-class battleship by the Tau'ri, the Aurora, the power had remained active for 10,000 years maintaining the crew's stasis pods without a ZPM. (ATL: "Aurora", "The Return, Part 1") Hyperdrive and propulsion systems The Aurora-class possesses the fastest sublight engines known to exist. Although they typically operated at speeds similar to those of Asgard and Tau'ri ships, they could be modified to travel at 99.9% the speed of light if the need would ever arise. However, it is unknown if the ship requires a Zero Point Module to travel at this speed. (ATL: "The Return, Part 1") While no known Aurora-class battleships were equipped with intergalactic hyperdrives, it was possible for the crew of the ship to modify the hyperdrive engines to allow travel to other galaxies. It is possible the original limit was intentional, to prevent the Wraith from reverse-engineering their own intergalactic drive. Either way, even without being modified the hyperdrives on the Aurora-class are far superior to every other form of interstellar hyperdrive, and it possible that these hyperdrives are capable of achieving speeds comparable to an Asgard hyperdrive, especially when considering that many of these ships were equipped with a Zero Point Module. (ATL: "Aurora", "Inferno", "No Man's Land") Other systems To protect the crew in case of critical damage, the ship is equipped with several hundred stasis pods, at least enough to contain the entire crew. While in stasis the mind of each person can be connected through the ships main computer in a virtual construct where interaction is possible; however, over a long period of time (10,000 years), the pods do not protect the inhabitants from aging, they only slow it down considerably and prolong the life cycle to the point where the pod is the only thing keeping them alive. It is known, however, that the stasis pods aboard an Aurora-class battleship were not as efficient at slowing down the aging process as those in Atlantis and Lantean outposts. (ATL: "Aurora") Interior Auxiliary Control Room Much like Lantean city-ships, Aurora-class battleships contain a secondary control centre where ship systems can be controlled If the bridge was ever destroyed or made uninhabitable. From this position, a crewman was capable of tracking the activities of individuals throughout the ship, scan life signs, and control access to corridors. Numerous control terminals were present in the room, which mimic the consoles on a city-ship in appearance. Colonel Sheppard journeyed to the auxiliary bridge after the destruction of the Aurora's main bridge by a Wraith cruiser weapons fire. Through it, he was able to launch drones at the enemy ship and determine how many Wraith had boarded the vessel. It only has to be activated, then it can be used by anyone. (ATL: "Travelers") Bridge The bridge of the Aurora-class controls most (if not all) basic systems required for the battleship to function. It is situated in the middle of the upper side of the ship with the front side being a large window. The bridge consists of panels and displays similar to those of the Atlantis control room, but some designs also feature a Control chair for navigation that allows a person with the ATA gene to control most if not all functions of the ship. This chair differs from other Lantean control chairs, such as the ones found on Earth and Atlantis, and is likely less advanced as it only recives input from the user's hand, much like those on Gateships. (ATL: "No Man's Land", "Travelers") Brig These vessels contain brigs which are used to detain prisoners and appeared as metal bars which could hold enemies. On the Aurora, the brig is an empty room divided into two sections by bars with force fields between them. On another Aurora-class battleship, the brig was smaller and used more physical wall and less forcefield. Both brigs are similar in design to the cells on the City-ships. It is also possible that all variations of Aurora have both types of brig, used for storing different types, or different numbers, of prisoners.(ATL: "Aurora", "Travelers") Weapons control platform Aurora-class battleship are similar to that of a Lantean city-ship. This includes the chair room, where a Lantean control chair, also known as a weapon's control platform, is present in the middle which allows the use of the ship's complement of drone weapons. Presumably, the ship's other weapons are also controlled here. It is located at the rear of the vessel and contained a visual screen on the wall which contained a display of certain systems. It was possible for a person to be sealed in the room as was the case with Larrin who was locked in the room by John Sheppard. (ATL: "Travelers") Other locations Captain's quarters. Drone storage. Hangar Bays: For use of Puddle Jumpers, vessel's of this class contain at least three bays, although more may exist. History It is known that the Lanteans once controlled an entire fleet of Aurora-class battleships, which were used in their war against the Wraith, with many ships equipped with ZPMs. In the end, however, the Lanteans lost the war with most of their ships being destroyed. It is not known if the Aurora-class' were the most powerful vessels in the Lantean fleet other than the city-ship; however it has been implied that the Lantean fleet was more diverse. (ATL: "Spoils of War") 10,000 years later, the Atlantis Expedition became aware of these ships when they detected the Aurora via Atlantis' long-range sensors. After traveling to the location of the ship with the Daedalus they found the Aurora as a badly damaged vessel floating in space and the crew in stasis, infiltrated by a Wraith. To prevent the ship from falling in the hands of the Wraith, the captain of the Aurora gave Col. Sheppard his code so that he could activate the self-destruct which destroyed the vessel. Later all such ships were designated as Aurora-class battleships in the crew's honor. (ATL: " Aurora") Sometime later the Atlantis Expedition made contact with the Taranians, who not only discovered a Lantean outpost on their planet but also a hangar with a damaged but repairable Aurora-class ship, named Hippaforalkus. Since the planet was threatened by a super volcano, the population was evacuated on the ship, (newly named Orion) which then was repaired enough by Dr. McKay to escape the catastrophe. Grateful, the Taranians "loaned" the Atlantis Expedition the ship, which was then repaired to help fight against the Wraith, which were again on their way to Atlantis. (ATL: "Inferno") After the Wraith gained access to intergalactic hyperspace technology, the Orion and Daedalus followed and engaged them in a battle at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. Although the Orion had shields they could not fire Drones until they sacrificed their shields to fire them, taking out one hive-ship in the process. The other hive-ship however quickly responded and destroyed the shieldless Orion. (ATL: "No Man's Land") About half a year later the Daedalus, while conducting a test with the new Midway space station, discovered another such ship, traveling at 99.9 percent the speed of light. It turned out to be the Lantean warship Tria, which was damaged by the Wraith. The crew of the ship was then evacuated by the Daedalus and brought back to Atlantis. Since the hyperspace engines of the Tria were irreparable, the ship was presumably abandoned in the intergalactic void. (ATL: "The Return, Part 1") The currently last known Aurora-class ship was found by a space traveling human race known as the Travelers. They abducted Col. Sheppard so that he would help them activate the ship. After preventing the Wraith from getting the ship, it was repaired by the Travelers. This currently unnamed ship participated in the Battle of Asuras to defeat the Asurans once and for all. According to Katana Labrea, This Aurora-class ship was destroyed along with a Traveler ship, and a colony of 3,000 people when a Stargate exploded; an unfortunate side-effect of the Attero device. (ATL: "Travelers", "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "The Lost Tribe") The Asurans, who were able to duplicate much of Lantean technology, built their own fleet of nearly forty Aurora-class ships, but using older Ancient technology. All but one of these have been destroyed when the Asuran homeworld exploded with them in orbit. The fate of the last remaining Asuran-built Aurora-class battleship remains unknown. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "Ghost in the Machine") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Aurora-class battleship *thedemonapostle